cover_comicfandomcom-20200213-history
Molly Jefferson
Synopsis Molly Jefferson is the II counterpart of Molly. History It's noted that she has known Drake since grade school. Simultaneously Molly trained her power a lot as a child, demonstrating her love for wanting to be a strong person. Personality Molly is a fun-loving girl with a kind heart. However, shown to be quite fierce and demanding when needed. Her II counterpart is hard-working and is usually seen overexerting herself. Because she is stages behind the other girls, and naturally female Enigma users progress faster than males-- she feels out of place and lacking, which may be because she ultimately is a tomboy in her own right. From this she has adapted the tendency to hang out with Drake and Blaine since they are 'below,' her technically, and she can feel that she relates. She has also been seen to be quite assessing, noting Blaine as weaker than her because he hasn't quite developed his ability in a way he can control it yet, moreover she never mentions this and only quietly thinks it and later disregards the thought. Enigma Molly's Enigma is referred to as 'The Enhancer' being able to augment physical, or normal abilities via her sweat's paranormal properties. As the plot progresses Molly begins to augment her fist/foot and deliver a powerful blow. Included in her enhancing abilities she usually enhances her physical prowess, giving herself sharp agility, and naturally, she is able to quickly enhance someone's defense to lighten blows, usually by flinging her sweat onto them. While she is the support specialist on the My Enigma II team, Molly commonly displays the need to work alone, as she won't get anywhere with Orion, Drake, and Blaine backing her up. She also feels a little lonesome sometimes, being the only female on the team after all. Aside from this she cares deeply for her three main comrades. Albeit her family history isn't as well known as the main family she is known to have a corrosive sweat with specialized chemicals used to nullify pain and skin damages. She has the ability to leak sweat through her skin and body, granting her the ability to willingly enhance and augment her body. On her comrades or other people she must come in contact with them to enhance/augment. Her sweat has no manifested form, thereby she never is seen sweating and neither does her sweat seen disgusting like the norm, but the particles exuded from enhancing one are seen as a green energy. Her power has no capacity and relies on her spirit, which is strong, if she simply strengthens herself to the point of her fist charging with an infernal level of heat and sweat she can ultimately break through even virtually unbreakable stone. • Skin Enhancing • While she cannot heal skin wounds, she, via touch can enhance the skin's natural properties and make it harder for skin cells to break. • Physical Prowess Enhancement • Molly can enhance ones physical prowess, allowing them greater agility. • Strength Increasing • Molly can charge all of her sweat into one limb or multiple ones, enhancing their strength and being able to virtually break through anything if she poured enough sweat into it. If she ends up draining her leaked sweat in one blow she has to regenerate it, thereby she becomes more hot by the minute. Weaknesses Molly faces the difficulties of becoming too hot for her own good, as her sweat unlike normal humans does not cool her down and instead makes her more warm. Which can lead to heat oriented problems such as fainting or overheating. Trivia In My Enigma I, Molly was a kinder soul who cared deeply for others, while also she has been shown to lie. In My Enigma I, Molly was a rich girl. However here she is normal.